Sincerity
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A hidden story laced in between the tragic events of the Holocaust.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes never moved themselves from the barred window that stood before her. Her arms wrapped around the small child in her hold, her body gently crashing into ones beside her due to the lack space they had in the small shed on wheels they were being carted in. She felt the young one in her arms begin to fuss just as they turned a corner, the baby practically sensing the dread and danger that they were about to encounter.

The brown eyed woman hadn't slept a wink on their three day journey, and neither did anyone else that was caged in with her. There was barely an inch of room for her to move, and the stench that emitted into the air after some passengers had needed to go to the bathroom was absolutely putred. Her child had never fussed before the ride; every day was absolutely silent with soft giggles here and there, but never did the baby cry.

She closed her eyes as they came to a stop, not wanting to see the horrid place they had been taken to. She heard the door fall open and orders be shouted into the air, and her head spun, eyes popping open at a voice being screamed towards her.

"You there! I said come out!"

The brunette woman nodded obediently before exiting the shed, holding her child close to her chest. Her lips pursed together as to not let out a whimper when she was pushed forward by the guard who stood his ground. She looked up to the sound of another person shouting their way, and she cuddled her child closer to her chest as she stepped forward.

"Men and boys to the right, women and girls to the left!"

She kept her head down as she cautiously walked forward, her shoes sticking with the dew of the grass and the fresh mud mixing with the dirt. Her dark eyes looked up to the officer that stood before her as she made it to the front of the line.

The officer looked down to the younger woman that stood in front of him. "Name."

She bit down into lip before looking the taller man in the eye. "Emily Prentiss, sir."

"And the kid?"

The brunette resisted the urge to growl at the man before her. "The kid is my son. Daniel Prentiss."

The officer's eyes darkened as he stared down to the brunette. He picked his staff up in his hand and thrust it up to it lay under the ivory woman's chin. "Excuse me, miss? Did we forget something?"

Emily looked up to the older man with fierce eyes, her head lifting as her child continued to cry. "His name is Daniel Prentiss, sir."

His laugh was dark as he gestured for another uniform to come and stand at his side. "I believe Burk will enjoy this one." He gave a wink, taking his staff and setting it back down beside him. "Take her."

Emily's eyes shot over to the younger looking officer as he grabbed onto her arm. She let out a groan as he tugged her along towards a manor that sat at the side of the camp farthest from the buildings that other hostages were being taken to. "Where are we going?"

"I suggest you don't speak. You'll only get yourself into trouble."

The brunette grimaced as she was shoved onto the steps of the manor. She quickly bent her head and set a kiss to her son's brow, hushing him as best she could with her back pressed roughly up against the chest of the officer. Her eyes looked up when the door swung open, her heart racing at the sight of two other guards now standing before her.

"She's for Burk."

Emily's eyes closed in pain as she was pushed forward and then tugged into the house.

"Take him."

She looked to one of the new officers with wide eyes as their gaze went to the baby in her arms. "No, please." The brunette let out a cry as her child was wrenched from her arms, fighting against the arms of a guard as her wailing son was carried away. "No, my baby! Please don't hurt him! Please!" She sobbed as the officer before her picked her up from the ground, carrying her struggling body up the staircase and throwing her into the master bedroom.

Emily hissed in pain as her body hit the marble floor, and she struggled to get herself up from the ground as the door slammed shut behind her. She sniffled as she finally stood, her hands dusting off her dress and gently wiping under the material to go to her now scraped knees.

The door opened once again and the brunette's head spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of a heavyset man entering the room.

"You must be Emily." His dark blue eyes smiled as his gaze roamed over her small body. "You're very beautiful."

Emily marched up to the man, her jaw muscles tight as she looked up to him with hard eyes. "Where is my son?"

The older man raised his brow, closing the door before making his way into the room. "That's how you wish to start our encounter?"

The brunette hid her disgust as the man slipped his jacket off of his body and onto the bed, her body staying as close to the bedroom door as possible. "Those men took my son and I want to know where he is."

Burk held a smile on his face as he undid the cuffs of his shirt. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" He made his way back to the younger woman, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm glad they brought you."

"Where is my son!"

The older man's face went stoic before he slapped the brunette woman across her face, taking in her surprised gasp in with a glint of the eye. "I suggest you use your tone wisely around me, Emily."

Emily's chin trembled as she looked up to the older man. "I'm sorry."

"What's your religion, Emily?"

The brunette's eyes squinted as she kept her gaze on the man before her. "Excuse me?"

Burk rolled his eyes. "Are you a Jew, Emily?"

The younger woman's eyebrows furrowed before she shook her head. "No."

The older brunette gave a smile, his hands setting themselves on the small woman's shoulders. "Then we shouldn't have a problem."

Emily shook her head, her eyes once again filling with tears as she backed away from the older man, her back hitting the bedroom door. "Please, just tell me where my son is." She held in a gasp of pain as the other brunette grabbed painfully onto her wrists, and she quickly shook her head. "I promise not to be difficult, I swear. I'll do what you say if you tell me where my son is."

Burk let out a sigh before leading the younger brunette to the bed on the other side of the room. "Your son is a blond, Emily. And you just informed me that you are not a Jew. Those together give your son protection in this home. Do you understand?"

Emily looked up to the unfamiliar man as he sat her on the foot of the bed. "He's ok?"

"He's absolutely fine."

The brunette let out a relieved sigh before nodding her head. "Ok." She grimaced as the older man kneeled before her and slid her bandanna from her brunette head. "Why were we taken?"

Burk refused to glance into the younger woman's eyes as he slid his hands down her upper arms. "What do you mean?"

Emily bit her lip, her head turning to the side so she didn't have to look at the older man as he began to unbutton her dress. "Your officers swarmed our town Mr. Burk, and we were just taken. Why?"

The older man gave a shrug as he finished the final button that lay just below her navel, his eyes almost glazing over as he slid the fabric off of the brunette's shoulders and exposed her naked form. "I don't like Jews, Emily, and you live in a Jewish neighborhood. You, as well as them, were taken because they deserve to be ridden of."

Emily's eyes stung at the statement that came from the older man's lips, shivering at the cold feeling that came over her as the top of her dress landed around her waist. "That is no reason to take lives. These people have families that they love, and you think that because they're a different religion you can just kill them off? That's not fair to them!"

Burk grunted before standing, leaving the naked woman on his bed as he made his way to the door. "Get dressed, Emily. I don't need you right now."

Emily brought her hand up to cover her quivering lips, her eyes closing as she let out a cry for the men and women that were losing their lives right outside the walls of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily bit her lip to keep from grimacing as she was pushed into the largest bathroom on the first floor of the manor. She fell to her knees right beside the bathtub, her eyes closing as a couple items were thrown at her back.

"You get that bath ready for Burk. He'll be in in a minute."

The brunette rolled her eyes before turning her head, her chocolate eyes looking up to the officer that stood in the doorway. "I thought I was going to be doing the laundry."

The officer smiled down to the younger woman who knelt there. "You'll be doing that after." He pointed over to the bathtub. "Now just turn the water on."

Emily grit her teeth. "I know how to draw a bath."

The officer's eyes darkened before marching over to the young mother and yanking her hair hard, causing her head to snap back. "Do not speak to me that way!"

Emily's eyes stung as she looked past the officer's face and stared painfully into the light on the ceiling.

"Let her go."

The brunette held her hands out before her as she was roughly let go and smacked into the side of the tub, her hands reddening from the sting. She flicked her hair from her eyes with a small whip of the head, looking to the master of the house as he stepped into the bathroom. She watched as the officer slowly made his way from the room, and her hand quickly turned the faucet handle on the tub. "I'm starting it now, sir."

Burk nodded his head as he closed the bathroom door behind him. "Thank you very much Emily."

Emily gave a small shake of the head, keeping her lips in a thin line to keep from crying. "Its not a problem, sir."

The older man sat on the stool beside his new maid, his fingers running themselves through her sweaty brunette locks. "What is with all the 'sir's, Emily?"

The brunette mother's mouth gaped at the feeling of her master's fingers running through her hair, and her eyes remained glued on the wall before her as she knelt at the feet of the older man. "I thought you would like it if I spoke to you as if I were your property. That is what I am now, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Burk gave a shrug. "You will not have chores."

"I drew your bath."

"You will not have to clean."

"I will be doing your laundry!"

Burk grabbed a hold of the young mother's slender neck as he got frustrated with the argument, his jaw clenching when the brunette's hands came up to motionlessly claw at his. "These are not chores that you will be performing, Emily. These are your duties that you will be glad to do for me! Do I make myself clear?"

Emily let her hands lay over the older man's, forcing herself to look up into the eyes that glared down to her. "Yes sir."

Burk let out a small laugh before moving his hand from her neck to cup her cheek. "Darling."

The brunette shuttered slightly at the correction that was given to her, and she felt her voice go to a whisper as she responded. "Yes darling." She closed her eyes as the older man leaned forward, a gasp escaping her lips when his mouth touched hers.

The master of the house chucked, his hand patting against the flushed skin of the mother's cheek. "Stop the water. We don't need the house flooding."

Emily let out a sigh of relief when the older man let her go, and she quickly leaned back over to turn off the faucet. She bit her lip, standing from the ground and averting her eyes from her master as he began to undress. "Would you like some privacy, darling?"

"Not at all. Help me undress, would you?"

Emily nodded numbly before turning back around, immediately kneeling down once more and beginning to slip Burk's shoes from his feet.

The older man held a smile on his face as the twenty year old set his shoes just beside the tub. "Now my pants, if you will."

The young brunette felt her hands begin to shake before looking up to her master's smug face. "Please, I-"

"Now Emily."

Emily let out a small breath, her eyes watering as she looked up into the older man's eyes. "May I please see my son soon?"

Burk hesitated, for only a moment, before giving a nod of the head, his hands resting over his pot of a belly. "After we are done here and you finish the laundry, you are more than welcome to see him."

Emily let a small smile spread over her face. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, Emily."

The brunette took a deep breath as she eyed the belt buckle that had already been undone by the house master, and she gently bit down onto her bottom lip before pulling it from the belt loops.

"There you go, Emily."

Emily sniffled slightly before putting the belt on the floor. She lifted her hands once again and undid the button of his pants, hiding the grimace before pulling the pants down around his ankles.

There stood her master in all his glory, and Emily's eyes fought to stay glued to where they were suppose to.

She looked up to his eyes, her eyebrows knitting together when she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"Well? Aren't you going to touch it?"

Emily felt her chin tremble as she felt protest and refusal building within her, but she quickly fought against it.

She had to do it to see her son again.

The brunette mother hesitantly reached up once more, taking the older man's penis gently into her hand. Her fingers glided from the tip and up the shaft, her eyes closing in disgust as she began to massage the balls that hung there.

Just as she once did for her husband.

As she heard the groan from the older man, her eyes popped open and her hands stilled, her gaze meeting her master's. "Maybe you should get in the tub, darling. The water is going to get cold."

...

Aaron Hotchner let out a huff as he lifted another set of heavy logs into his arms, standing up from his squatting position in the field before making his way up the hill. After being captured and taken to the camp, the officers thought that he would be a good labor worker for the master of the camps himself, and he was immediately sent to the manor. His ears captured the screams and cries of the men, women and children who continued to be burned or gassed at the camps not a mile away, his eyes stinging from the tears that he had cried for them.

Not being a Jew here was like having the golden ticket. Immediately, if you obeyed orders, your life was spared.

Aaron felt sweat drip from his brow and drop to the tip of his nose as he made his way into the manor. He nodded to the officer that held the door open for him and he quickly made his way into the living room. He set the logs down beside the fireplace before standing once again, looking to the other officer that stood in the hall. "Can I use the bathroom?"

The officer gave a silent nod.

The brunette man thanked the officer before making his way down the hall, sighing as the air finally made its way back into his lungs. He jiggled the door handle to make sure it was unlocked before throwing the door open, his eyes widening at the sight of his master being bathed by a young woman who knelt on a towel beside the tub. He quickly slammed the door shut, his eyes still wide with astonishment. "I am so sorry sir. Miss, I apologize." Aaron thought he heard whispers on the other side of the door before a voice spoke back to him.

"Its alright, sir. You didn't mean to."

"You do not call him sir."

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the conversation behind the closed bathroom door.

"Well what do you suppose I call him? I don't know his name."

"Son! What's your name?"

Aaron gave a small cough at the surprising question. "Aaron, sir."

"See? There's your answer. Call him by his name."

There was a small sigh on the other side of the door by the brunette woman he had spotted. "Its alright Aaron, you didn't mean to."

Aaron gave a silent nod to himself before making his way away from the bathroom door and back out to the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily forced the bile in her throat to quickly run back down to her stomach as she helped the master of the manor step out of his bath. She hurriedly grabbed a towel from the rack behind her and wrapped it around his waist. "Is there anything you need before I leave you?"

Burk felt himself smirk before he tapped his finger under the brunette's chin. "Emily."

The young mother held back a growl before lifting her head, looking into the naked man's eyes. "Do you need anything else, darling?" Her eyes closed at the crude sound of the older man's laugh.

"I do, actually."

Emily gave a small nod of the head. "Well whatever it is, I can run and get it for you."

"But what I need is right here, Emily."

The brunette gasped as she was gently pushed back against the sink, her back crushed against the edge of the counter. Her hands pushed against the older man's wet chest when he began kissing down her neck, his fingers undoing the buttons of her dress once again. "Please stop."

Burk hummed against the warm skin of the young woman's neck. "But I don't want to, Emily."

"Stop it! Please stop it!"

The older man grunted as his new maid began to slap her hands against his chest, doing her best to push him away. "Cut it out, Emily."

Emily shook her head, blindly hitting at any part of the house master she could reach. "Get off of me!"

Burk growled before picking up the young mother and dropping her into the still full bathtub. He watched as she quickly came back to the surface choking on the soapy water and the air she tried to get back into her lungs before bending down and angrily grabbing her neck. He smashed her head back against the marble of the tub, his fingers constricting the ivory woman's airway. "I thought we talked about this!"

Emily felt her chest begin to tighten as she fought against the stronger man's hands, the water from the tub splashing over the edges.

"Stop fighting!" The older man tugged the brunette mother out of the tub, letting her fall to the floor in a wet blob. "You will do as I say!"

"Don't touch me!"

His face contorted into a mess of anger and fury, scaring the soaking wet woman as he came towards her. The young woman covered her stomach and let out a cry as the older brunette began kicking.

"You think you get to hit me? FINE! I'll beat you harder than you can imagine!"

Emily cried out when the bottom of his foot hit against her breasts. "Stop it, please!" She felt her body shake, her eyes closing tight as her arms wrapped around her midsection. "Stop it! I'm pregnant!"

Burk immediately froze, his movements stopping long enough for Emily to get herself out the door. His eyes hardened before he stomped out into the living room. He grabbed onto the brunette's arms and spun her around, gripping her elbow's tight. "Are you lying to me?"

Emily shook her head as steadily as she could, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know yet. I haven't been to a doctor." She knew it was a lie; there was no baby she was carrying, but she needed a reason to not be beaten by this madman. "Please, I can't get hurt. Not now."

The manor master narrowed his eyes on the wet brunette before him. "You better be telling me the truth young lady or I swear to you, you will pay." He tugged her body to his, his hands moving to her wrists and squeezing hard. "Because so help me God if you are lying, you and that son of yours are going to the gas chamber. Do you understand me?"

The brunette mother felt a tear run down her cheek before nodding her head. "Yes I do." She stumbled back slightly when he released her, and she brought a shaky hand up to wipe under her nose.

"Aaron! Take her and change her. I don't need her anymore today."

Emily turned her head to see the man that had accidently barged into the bathroom as te master of the house began out of the room. "Hello, I'm Emily."

The older brunette nodded gently before setting a hand to her back. "Come on. There's a stash of old clothes you can wear."

She gave a small nod of the head, letting the older man lead her up the grand staircase. She waited silently as Aaron opened the door to a small room at the end of the west hallway, and jumped slightly when he touched her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump."

Aaron nodded, closing the door behind them after they had entered the room. "Sit down for a minute, ok? I'll find you something."

Emily quickly shook her head, grabbing onto the older man's hand and pulling him towards her. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry?"

The brunette let out a watery smile. "I need you to help me, Aaron. I can't let my baby die."

Aaron gently sat the young woman down on the foot of the small bed, holding her hands in his. "I heard a baby crying when you were first brought here. Is that the baby you're talking about?"

Emily immediately nodded her head. "Of course; I'm not really pregnant."

The older brunette's eyes widened. "You can't lie about something like that! He threatened to kill you and your child!"

"Exactly." She nodded shakily. "I need you to get me pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette man looked down to the young mother before him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You want me to what?"

Emily sniffled, her hand holding onto the older man's. "Please Aaron, I need you to get me pregnant."

"I can't do that!"

The younger brunette felt her heart begin to crumble. "I can't let my baby die!"

Aaron shook his head, his eyes filled with anger as he pulled his hand from the woman's. "Then you shouldn't of lied to Burk!"

Emily cried, practically clawing at the older man to hold onto him; to keep herself from toppling over. "Aaron please! Burk doesn't know the last time my husband and I made love. Say it was about two days ago or so, ok? I'd tell Burk and he'd wait at least two weeks to have a dctor come and test me." The brunette mother bit down on her lip, watching as the laborer's feautres softened. "Besides, you kind of look like my husband."

Aaron let out a breath. "I doubt your husband would be fond of this."

Emily felt more tears well in her eyes. "I don't know where my husband is. He was visiting his mother an hour from our home. He was all the way up in Williams and I heard they were taken too." She gave a small sniffle before looking down to the ring on her finger. "He's probably already gone."

The older man watched as the mother before him began to break down, and he quickly sat her down on the foot of the small bed in the room. "Emily I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Emily looked up to the man that sat beside her with red eyes. "Sean, my husband, would want me to do anything to protect our son." She felt her chin tremble as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Please do this for me, Aaron. For my baby."

Aaron let out a frustrated huff before nodding his head, taking the brunette's shaking hands in his. "Ok. I'll do it."

The young mother smiled wide at the older man's declaration. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Aaron!"

Aaron felt himself smiling as the brunette practically began jumping in her seat.

Both brunette's became quiet, the semi-comfortable silence overtaking them. The older man took in the young mother's nod and they both gently moved up the bed. He laid atop her delicate body, his hand gently spreading her legs apart as he looked calmly into her eyes. "Just relax, ok? I'll make it quick."

Emily nodded her head, complying with the older brunette's gentle plead before laying her head back against the pillow. She bit her lip as he quickly made away with his belt and unfastened his pants above her, and she quickly averted her eyes when his pants slid down to his ankles.

Aaron silently chasted himself, his eyes glancing away as he hiked up the mother's dress. He gave a soft nod of the head as the brunette lifted herself to help him move the material from covering her pelvis. Once he was settled between the brunette's legs, he looked down into her eyes. "Ok?"

Emily licked her bottom lip before nodding, feeling the older man's tip pressing into her. "Ok." She grimaced slightly when he jammed into her, but she quickly shook it off, knowing that he wanted to get this over with fast.

The laborer huffed as he quickly worked himself inside of her, sliding back and forth as fast as he could. His body leveled with hers, their chests sliding across one another's as they rocked.

The brunette woman moaned as the older man above her cupped her hip roughly under the material of her dress, feeling his member slamming into her, reaching the hilt again and again. She quickly pulled him against her, her fingers clawing at his covered back as she felt him begin to spasm within her. "Aaron..."

Aaron groaned before biting down on the younger woman's ivory neck, quickening his pace as Emily tensed beneath him. He lifted his head and quickly crashed his lips against the brunette's, grunting as he felt his penis grow harder. "God Emily."

Emily felt herself let out a gasp as he jetted into her, feeling his hot semen shooting into her the moment before she broke apart in his arms. She bit hard on the laborer's ear in case a scream of ecstasy would alarm any officers near by.

The exhausted pair lay in one another's arms, the brunette woman quivering gently underneath the older man's body. "Think we made a baby?"

The older rested his head against the young mother's. "For your sake, I sure hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily bit her lip as she cradled her son against her chest. She had finally been able to see him again once she had finished the laundry out in the pond. Daniel had been changed and bathed by one of the house soldiers and had not stopped wailing until he was back in his mother's arms.

The brunette looked out past the screen before her and watched her new friend gather logs from the ground. "You sure are strong."

Aaron's eyes never drew from his task, but nodded his head to acknowledge the young mother. "So are you."

Emily felt herself laugh as she rocked Daniel in her arms. "I'd barely be able to lift the axe you cut the wood with let alone all those logs."

"There is more than one definition of strong, Emily." He let his gaze lift from the ground to look inside where Emily and her son were sitting. "You are a very young, beautiful woman who is already a mother, you could easily be a widow at the moment and not even know and yet you have a smile on your face as if nothing could tear it away." He stood in front of the screen door that separated them, looking into the younger woman's now teary brown eyes. "You hold so much love and bravery, and that's what it means to be strong."

Emily shook her head, her arms tightening slightly around her now cooing boy. "It is hard to be oblivious to everything that is going on around us, but I have to do my best to be. If I think about it then my smile will fade and the shine in my eyes will dull, and Daniel will sense it." The brunette gave a silent sniffle, looking up to the tall man that stood outside. "My boy is so special, and I want to keep him away from all evil."

There was a laugh from behind her, and the young woman spun in her seat. "Hello darling."

Burk smiled grimly as he made his way over to the brunette. He stood her up and brought her to the screen door that led outside and looked out past Aaron's stiff body. "You want to keep that boy of yours away from evil? Well that's what I'm here for." He set her back against his chest, his hands laying on her shoulders. "Do you hear that? Those screams? That is what I am protecting you from; all those evil souls that threaten to ruin the beautiful German name." The older man was unaware of the brunette's rigid form and the fact that her eyes were closed to stop her tears. "You are so lucky I am keeping you here with me; for now that is. Do you understand?"

Emily's brown eyes popped open, a tear falling down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes darling." She let out a shaky breath as the older man walked away after giving a firm smack to her lower backside. Her watering eyes looked back up to the man before her and she did her best to smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

Aaron fought the anger that threatened to make an appearance before nodding his head. He made his way inside, sitting the brunette and himself down on the couch near the fireplace. "Should I wash my hands?"

The younger woman let out the smallest of giggles before shaking her head. "You're fine." She set her child in the brunette man's waiting hands, her eyes lighting up as she helped him level Daniel's head. "You're doing great."

Aaron smiled to the baby in his arms, watching as the blond boy's thin lips puckered and his brown eyes look up to him. "He's precious. You did amazing with him, Emily."

Emily brought her hands up to cover the growing smile on her face as she watched her son do his best to reach up and grab at the strange man's nose. "He's perfect."

The older man nodded his head, his light eyes looking up to the brunette mother, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. "He's beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Burk let out a sigh, his hand rubbing over the naked thigh of the brunette woman that sat in his bed next to him. "I'm surprised you have an accent."

Two weeks had gone by and nothing in the household had changed. When the master of the home wasn't trying to cop a feel, Emily and her son tried their hardest to spend their time with Aaron. Emily did her best not to go outside with her son, afraid of not knowing what could be lurking in the air.

Emily did her best not to shiver underneath the older man's touch. She shifted to sit comfortably against the headboard of her master's bed, her eyes crinkling as she looked across the room to her son in one of his many cribs posted around the house. "I'm from Vermont."

"In America?"

The brunette woman nodded her head, her hands grabbing the comforter from beside her and moving it up to cover her naked body. "Yes. My father met my husband's family back in Vermont where I grew up and when we got married, we moved out here."

Burk grunted as he sat up, his hand moving down to stroke himself as he took Emily's hand and played with her fingers. "Pretty big move."

Emily bit her lip, closing her eyes and imagining the face of her new friend as the house master moved his fingers over and through hers. "We didn't want Daniel to have a life where he knew anything about his grandparents. Sean's mother and father were thieves, and we didn't want him near them."

The older man gave a choked laugh, his hand fisting around his groin. "'Cause this is so much better, right?"

Emily held back her tears when the older man guided her hand to cover his hardening erection. "I think its time for me to feed Daniel."

"Oh but Emi-"

"I really think its time for me to feed Daniel."

The older man sighed before nodding his head, letting go of the brunette mother's hand. He watched as she quickly sprung up from the bed, looking to the floor to find her scattered clothing. He gave a laugh. "I'll be sure to see you later, alright Emily?"

Emily shivered as she buttoned up her dress, her head turning only slightly to the side, her back turned to the master of the house. "Of course, darling." She quickly slipped on her slippers before making her way towards the other end of the room, lifting her gurgling son up into her arms before slipping out of the room.

The mother of one made her way down the grand staircase, her breasts bouncing gently as she quickened her pace, her baby boy rocking in her arms. "Sir, can you get the rag for me?"

The officer in the kitchen grumbled before throwing the dish towel over to the brunette mother.

Emily's eyes closed when the rag hit her face. She quickly took it in her hand and spit out a 'thank you' before spinning on her heels, walking from the kitchen and to the living room. She smiled slightly when Aaron popped into her view, and she quickly sat beside him on the couch beside the fireplace. "Hi."

"How'd it go?"

The brunette woman sighed as she unbuttoned her dress, settling her son against her chest and feeling him start to suckle. "He found out I wasn't pregnant and didn't like it." She sniffled, rocking Daniel against her. "He made me have sex for four hours, Aaron."

The older man shifted closer to the mother beside him and quickly brought her to cuddle into his side. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back, cooing softly into her ear. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really thought you would get pregnant."

"It really hurt."

Aaron nodded, letting his free hand gently hold onto Daniel's tiny wrist. "I know Em."

The brunette shook her head, glancing up to the ceiling and blinking back her tears. "He didn't kill Daniel or I like he said so that's all that matters."

"But Emily..."

Emily quickly hushed him, running her hand over her son's blond head and pressing her lips to the side of his small nose. "That's all that matters."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily sighed as she burped her son, holding the small child firmly against her chest as she watched her friend axe another piece of wood on the chopping block that sat in Burk's backyard. "I'm starting to get sick of this."

Aaron nodded his head, sweat pouring down his reddening face as he tightened his hold on the axe in his hand. "I've been sick of it since it started."

"Did you hear him last night? Screamed at me for hours for 'ironing his tie the wrong way'." She gave a frustrated huff. "How in the heck can you iron a tie the wrong way?"

Aaron gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know, sweetheart."

Emily bit down hard on her bottom lip, fighting the tears that stung her eyes. "I still can't sit right because he used me so much last week."

"Emily, please don't cry."

"But it hurts so bad!"

Aaron quickly set the axe down before rushing over to the young mother that stood near the back door of the mansion, quickly pulling the brunette and her cooing son into his arms. "Shh sweetheart, don't cry."

Emily sobbed quietly against the older man's chest, holding her son between their hugging bodies. "I want to get out of here, Aaron. Its not good here; not safe."

The laborer pressed a comforting kiss to the brunette woman's temple. "Its not that easy."

"I wish it was."

The pair held each other closer as screams from the camp roared into the air, their arms wrapping around the baby between them to protect him, shield him, from the evil around them.

"Emily! Come inside! Dinner is ready."

Aaron cooed against the young mother's ear as he felt her stiffen in his hold. "Go and have your dinner, alright? Keep Daniel in your arms when you go to bed and everything will be ok until tomorrow, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

Emily looked up to the older man with sorrow in her eyes. "I want to sleep with you next to me."

"That's not how it works, sweetheart."

The young mother let out a cry. "What if he tries to use me again?"

Aaron's eyes hardened on the brunette before him, his hands holding hard onto her shoulders. "Then you don't let him."


	8. Chapter 8

This is an M rated chapter. May be considered rape.

...

Emily chanced a glance up at the older man that sat across from her at the other side of the table, slowly chewing the steak that had been given to her for dinner. She watched as the house master dabbed his chin with his napkin. "Are you through, darling?"

Burk smiled to the young mother. "I am." He held up his hand when the brunette began to stand from her seat. "Don't. Let the butler get it."

Emily slowly nodded her head.

"Come with me, Emily."

The mother bit her lip as she waited for the older man to make his way beside her chair before she put her hand in his, letting him help her stand from her seat. "May I go and get Daniel?"

Burk shook his head, tightening his hand around the younger woman's as they began to walk. "No. He doesn't have to see what we're about to do."

Emily felt a lump form in her throat as she was led up the grand staircase, roughly pushed into the room that she was forced to share with her master. "Darling, maybe we could do something else tonight?"

"Like what, pet?"

She had shivers running down her spine at the sickening laugh that entered the air. "Why don't we play with Daniel?" She tried to smile as he stepped closer to her. "He had fun that time we played peek-a-boo with him."

Burk sighed, shaking his head as he began to unbutton the new dress he had gotten the younger woman and slip it from her body. "I don't think so."

Emily cried out when the older man shoved her naked body down on the bed, her arms flailing as he groped her. "Stop it! It hurts!"

"Calm down, Emily."

The brunette shook her head, trying to move her way up the bed and away from the older man. Tears stung her eyes as the house master began to move down her body, and thinking he was finally about to let her go, the young mother put on a smile.

But she was wrong.

Emily's jaw dropped, disgust filling her body when she felt the older man's lips encircle her clit. "Please stop it!" She pushed at his shoulders as he began to lick her, her lips quivering at the hated pleasure she felt fill her. "Get off of me!"

Burk laid a smack to the mother's taunt stomach, grinning at the cry that left her mouth. "Enjoy it."

Emily grimaced as she was forced to lay back down, but continued pushing at her master's shoulders. "Help! Somebody please!"

The older man growled before he leveled himself with the brunette, slapping her hard across the face. "Enjoy it!"

"Aaron!"

Burk's gaze darkened at the name that was cried, and roughly pulled the young mother up to sit before him. "Aaron?"

Emily's vision blurred with tears as she pushed him away. "Get off of me!" She ran to the door and tugged it open, taking one step out into the hall only to be pulled back inside. "Help!"

Burk glared at the naked woman before throwing her up against the wall and pinning her there, watching as she gasped as he roughly shoved three fingers into her. "You think you can get away? Huh?"

Emily cried into the older man's shoulder as he thrust into her.

"I helped you! Made a home for you and that kid of yours! You should be thanking me, Emily."

The brunette bit down on her lip as she felt her body start to heat up and tighten. "Yes darling." She felt tears running down her cheeks.

Burk grunted before turning the younger woman around and pushed her up against the window, his fingers continuing to thrust into her. "You see that, Emily? Out there?"

Emily's chin trembled as her body repeatedly rocked against the window, her eyes looking out to the skeleton-like laborers that walked around outside the walls of the mansion.

"That could of been you."

Emily nodded shakily, bracing her hands on the window as she felt her stomach tighten.

Burk thrust his fingers harder into the brunette, his other hand gripping at her hair. "You should thank me!"

The young mother cried as she came around her master's fingers, her forehead resting against the cool glass of the window. "Yes darling." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you."


End file.
